


Oczekiwanie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform, the script concert
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mam pomysł na prompsa ;> takiego dłuższego, Harry i Lou poznają się na koncercie The Script (o ile dobrze pamiętam) jeszcze przed x factor, coś zaiskrzyło ale nie wymienili się numerami telefonów i potem ich pierwsze spotkanie w x factor, wyznają sobie, że nie mogli o sobie nawzajem zapomnieć ;) takie cuś mi do głowy przyszło, porypane ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczekiwanie

           Harry uśmiechał się. Stał w tłumie skaczących i tańczących ludzi, bas wstrząsał jego organami, a on uśmiechał się, wsłuchując w muzykę i razem z setkami innych ludzi śpiewał na cały głos. Bolało go gardło i ręka od ciągłego robienia zdjęć i nagrywania filmików, ale zaśmiał się, kiedy Danny zaczął swoją przemowę.  
 - Och, przepraszam, przepraszam! – Harry usłyszał czyjś głos tuż po tym, jak ktoś uderzył go w plecy.  
           Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć niesamowite, niebieskie tęczówki tryskające radością. Zamrugał, czując, jak zasycha mu w ustach i powoli przeniósł wzrok na usta chłopaka, które rozciągnęły się w przepraszającym uśmiechu. Chłopak milczał, jakby czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale Harry był zbyt wpatrzony w niego, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.  
 - Raz jeszcze przepraszam – mruknął chłopak, spuszczając wzrok i Harry nie był pewien, ponieważ było ciemno, ale wydawało mu się, że zarumienił się.  
           Kiedy zaczęły się pierwsze takty „ _The Man Who Can’t Be Moved_ ” chłopak obrócił się i chciał odejść, prawdopodobnie na swoje miejsce, ale Harry wyciągnął rękę, oplatając palcami jego chudy nadgarstek.  
 - Tu jest lepszy widok – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie.  
           Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i skinął głową.  
 - Jestem Louis.  
 - Harry.  
           Ich oczy ponownie spotkały się na kilka sekund, tylko po to, by po chwili odwrócili się od siebie, speszeni. Harry nie czuł się skrępowany towarzystwem Louisa; raczej bardziej krępowały go nachodzące go myśli. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że chciał zanurzyć palce w brązowych włosach chłopaka i dowiedzieć się, jak smakują jego usta. Louis uśmiechnął się, wyłapując spojrzenie Harry’ego; śpiewał na głos i Harry doskonale go słyszał i po chwili dołączył do niego, zachwycony faktem, jak ich głosy niesamowicie ze sobą harmonizowały. Nagle wydawało mu się, że czas się zatrzymał, a na świecie byli tylko oni. Stojący obok siebie, ocierający się ramionami, śpiewający głośno i wyraźnie na pustym stadionie, otoczeni migającymi światełkami. I westchnął cicho, czując, jak dłoń Louisa wędruje po jego ręce, by po chwili splątać razem ich palce.  
           Było to zupełnie naturalne. Jakby od zawsze trzymali się za ręce. Harry uśmiechnął się, wzmacniając uścisk.  
           Przetańczyli ze sobą kilka piosenek, wygłupiając się i śmiejąc, ale nie puścili się do czasu, kiedy komórka Harry’ego nie zawibrowała. Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni, spoglądając na wyświetlacz.  _Mama._  
 - Muszę to odebrać! – zawołał do Louisa, który skinął głową i zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, zanim Harry go nie zatrzymał.  
 - Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Nie chcę, żebyś przegapił ostatnią piosenkę! – powiedział, uśmiechając się uroczo. – Wrócę do ciebie.  
 - Mam nadzieję!  
           Louis pochylił się nad nim, wolną ręką głaszcząc jego policzek. Harry czuł na twarzy jego ciepły oddech i z niesamowicie szybko bijącym sercem wpatrywał się w lśniące niebieskie oczy. Desperecko pragnął, by dzieląca ich odległość zmniejszychła się do zera, a on mógł w końcu poczuć smak ust chłopaka. Louis jednak zatrzymał się milimetry od jego warg, wpatrzony w zielone oczy.  
 - To jest ta najlepsza część. Oczekiwanie – szepnął.  
           Cała magia prysła, gdy telefon Harry’ego zawibrował ponownie. Louis uśmiechnął się i odsunął, a Harry posłał mu przepraszające spojrzeniem, zanim zniknął, przepychając się przez tłum. Przedostanie się na zewnątrz, gdzie było zaledwie odrobinę ciszej, zabrało mu kilkanaście minut. Gdy zapewnił swoją mamę, że wszystko jest w porządku i koncert dobiega końca, Harry zawrócił do środka. Ostatnia piosenka właśnie się kończyła i ludzie zaczynali przepychać się do wyjścia. Harry’ego ogarnęła panika, gdy nigdzie nie dostrzegł karmelowych włosów i zielonej koszulki. Nigdzie nie było Louisa, a tłum porwał go ze sobą.

-x-

            Tej nocy Harry nie spał. I wcale nie chodziło o nerwy, które prawdopodobnie powinny mu towarzyszyć. Harry leżał na swoim wygodnym łóżku, w swoim pokoju, w swoim domu w Holmes Chapel, trzymając w dłoni zdjęcie z koncertu The Script. Wywołał je następnego dnia po koncercie; było zrobione z ręki i ledwo obejmowało ich twarze – jego i Louisa – ale i tak je uwielbiał i od dwóch lat przetrzymywał pod poduszką.  
           Pomimo upływu dni, tygodni, miesięcy, Harry nie zapomniał o intensywnych, niebieskich tęczówkach Louisa i do dziś pluł sobie w brodę za zgubienie go w tłumie innych ludzi.  
           Godzinę później rozbrzmiał dzwonek jego budzika i Harry wyślizgnął się z ciepłego łóżka, wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się, po czym zszedł do kuchni i zjadł śniadanie w towarzystwie zaspanej mamy i Gemmy.  
           Później spędził kilka godzin w aucie, razem ze swoim ojczymem siedzącym za kierownicą, który podśpiewywał pod nosem piosenki puszczane w radio. Jego mama co chwilę rzucała mu zaniepokojone i pełne troski spojrzenia, a on obejmował ramieniem drzemiącą siostrę.  
           Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, pod teatr, w którym miały się odbyć pierwsze castingi, Harry czuł się zestresowany zebranym tam tłumem ludzie. Gdy w końcu został wpisany na listę i przykleił sobie numerek, zostawił swoją rodzinę w zatłoczonym korytarzu i sam udał się do łazienki.  
           Zamknął się w kabinie i włożył słuchawki do uszu, raz jeszcze przypominając sobie wybraną piosenkę. Oparł się o drzwi kabiny, opierając dłonie na udach i oddychając głęboko. Nagle ktoś szarpnął za klamkę i Harry byłby upadł, gdyby nie podtrzymały go silne ręce.  
 - Ups – westchnął i wyprostował się, obracając się.  
           Zamarł, wgapiając się w znajome niebieskie tęczówki.  
 - Cześć – szepnął Louis, przekrzywiając głowę i uśmiechając się uroczo.  
           Przez chwilę stali tak w milczeniu, wpatrzeni w siebie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Harry uniósł rękę i przeczesał palcami włosy, zastanawiając się, czy Louis go pamięta.  
 - Czy ty… – zaczął, ale przerwał mu Louis.  
 - Jasne, że tak, Harry. Nie mógłbym zapomnieć tych uroczych dołeczków – powiedział, dźgając go palcem w policzek, co spowodowało, że Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziwię się, że ty mnie pamiętasz – wyznał Louis. – Zniknąłeś i nigdy nie wróciłeś.  
           Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
 - Nie mogłem cię znaleźć – powiedział na wydechu, nieświadomie przysuwając się bliżej starszego chłopaka. – I może zabrzmieć to nieco strasznie, ale myślałem o tobie codziennie od tamtego czasu.  
 - Od dwóch lat? – Louis uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
 - Od dwóch lat czekam na ten cholerny pocałunek – szepnął Harry, spuszczając wzrok z oczu chłopaka, na jego usta.  
 - Oczekiwanie to…  
 - …ta najlepsza część.

 


End file.
